Jealous Guy
by WinchestersGrl
Summary: Ginny has secretly been engaged her whole life. Her fiance doesn't treat her right and she is finaally planning revenge. Will it help her or hurt her worse? I really don't write summaries well...just read it please...DG
1. 1 Messing with Weasley

Ginny was on the train waiting to see her fiancé. No one knew they were engaged however. The marriage was arranged when her mother was five months pregnant and she started visiting him every weekend after she turned 3 months old. They became the best of friends and everything was perfect until he went away to Hogwarts, suddenly she couldn't see him every weekend but only when it was vacation.

The worst part was when she went there. She learned a lot that year, not about magic but about life. She knew her family and his publicly hated each other but she thought he would go against the rumor she was sadly mistaken. Draco made the most hurtful comments to her and she hated him for it but she loved him more than hated.

Now it was her fifth year and she was terrified to see him after she had walked in on him and Pansy Parkinson their last weekend date. He had told Pansy that she was trying to earn money for books and his family took pity on them. She didn't understand him.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a knocking on her window. When she looked up she saw an owl. She knew immediately whom it belonged to because only one person she knew owned a laughing owl…

Ginny,

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

So far away  
Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long

I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving  
Hold on to me and  
never let me go

I wrote this poem for you last night after you left. I realize what I did hurt you and that I need to change. What I did was wrong; I haven't really been me since you came to school. I realize now that our secret needs to come out before it goes to far. I love you always and I hope you can forgive me.

Your Dragon,

Drake

_ Does he really love me? Is this just another act? I can't be hurt by him again; if I am I'm going to give up. For five years now he's treated my family like the dirt on his shoes and now I'm going to just walk back to him again?_

The door to her compartment suddenly opened up and showed a very livid Ron.

"That bloody jerk, I don't understand how you love that ferret Gin, he doesn't treat you right and he is a cocky jerk. You treat him like he is your master and you are his elf. I just don't get it Gin."

"Well Ronald, you wouldn't understand. He really is a nice guy, he puts on an act for his father you should know that. He is a great gu-"

She was interrupted by Draco slamming open the door.

"Weasel, we need to talk. Come with me." He grabbed her arm in a painful grip and pulled her towards his compartment.

"Draco you are hurting me, please let go."

With that he loosened his grip still holding on pretty tight. Once they got to the compartment he shoved her into a seat near Blaise Zabini.

"Tell Zabini here that you are in love with me Weasel, he thinks I'm lying." Ginny was shaking trying to figure out Draco's game.

"Ok, I love Draco and eventually we are going to get married. Our wedding has been planned for years." Ginny stopped because she was confused at Blaise's hysterical laughter.

"Oh man, you weren't kidding Drake, she is your stalker. I'm sorry I doubted you mate."

With that Ginny's eyes filled with tears and she refused to look at Draco, so she ran. She ran as fast as she could not wanting Draco to see her tears. While she ran, she waited for him to call her back and tell her it was a joke and that Blaise knew the truth. He never did, so she decided she was giving up. Now, she would show him what happens when you mess with a Weasley.

A/N: Ok, so I decided to write this when I was driving up to a condo for summer vacation. I really just wrote it out of boredom and so sorry if you hate it. I will write more. I already know how everything goes, I just need the energy to type it all... also I'msorry, I hate when people have songs in thier stories, but I promise that there is only one more. So yeah thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy it. PLEASE REVIEW it gives me more ideas because I don't have all the details yet. Thanks...


	2. 2 Revenge

A/N: I totally forgot… I don't own anything but the plot… ok so I just got into a fight with someone so what better way to calm down than to write huh?

Thanks for reviews…they made my soul happy… I did a little happy dance with each one…I'll try to make this longer but I can't make promises… STORY TIME!

Chapter 2- Revenge

Ginny was pissed but what could she do? Suddenly she figured it out._ HARRY! He can fix this…_

Harry had found out about her engagement after the Tri-wizard tournament and since then had been trying to get with Ginny, now it would work to her advantage.

"Harry, can I talk to you?" Gunny asked when she got into his compartment. His response was to stand up and fallow her. She was eager to start her plan so she grabbed his hand.

"Gin, why are you crying? What did Malfoy do?" Harry looked really upset so Ginny kissed him. After he got over his shock he sat down pulling her into his lap. Ginny then began exploring his face and chest with her hands. Harry pulled away suddenly.

"Ginny, what was that about?" Ginny blushed confused about what to do. So she came out and said what she thought.

"Harrywillyoubemyboyfriend?" Ginny spoke so fast he barely understood her.

"WHAT? Ginny think about this. Wait what am I saying of course. Can I ask why the sudden change of attitude?"

"I really want Draco to suffer. I'm sick of the double standard he has placed on me. Why can he date but not me?" Ginny was crying again and Harry pulled her into a hug rubbing her back and whispering that it "would all work out, just to relax."

When she stopped crying she looked up embarrassed for breaking down in front of her new boyfriend.

"Let's go back and tell Ron and Hermoine the good news." With that they walked back hand in hand.

When they got to the compartment Ron and Hermoine were curled up together sleeping so Ginny decided she wanted to do the same. After Harry sat down she curled up in his lap. She woke up to the sound of Ron arguing outside.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER…SHE FINALLY HAS SOMEONE WHO IS GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER SO JUST STAY AWAY!" She knew automatically who was outside with Ron. She slowly got out of the sleeping Harry's lap and walked outside.

"Draco, just leave me alone. You broke my heart one too many times and I'm through. I have Harry now so just go and don't bother me anymore. I may be forced to marry you but I refuse to love you anymore. I refuse to let you get to me again." Ginny could tell he was shocked. She had never spoken a word against him now she was telling him that she didn't love him anymore.

"Ginny, I told you I love you and things are going to change. I promise. I love you always. Please Gin, don't do this." He had never begged before and to Ginny it was rather unnerving.

_ If I take him back what will happen? Will things really change or will he still sleep with everything that moves? I can't do it._

"I'm sorry **Malfoy** but, I'm done." With that she walked back into the compartment and sat on Harry's lap before closing the door in Draco's face.

(Draco's thoughts) I_f she wants it she's got it. This means WAR!_

The sorting ceremony had been pure hell for Draco, He watched as Ginny fawned over Harry. She kept kissing him and touching him. He knew she was doing it to hurt him. Every time she kissed him she would look at Draco after.

"Drakey, why are you staring at that terrible Weasel girl? I'm more pretty than her." Pansy said getting into his personal space as always.

"Yes Pansy, you are gorgeous I'm just disgusted at her and the boy-who-wont-die. They make me sick. Come here babe." He was disgusted on the inside but what could he do? Ginny was watching. So slowly he pulled Pansy to him and kissed her with all that he could muster. He decided to pretend it was Ginny and it became more pleasant.

Draco could see Ginny leaving with Harry so he pulled Pansy toward the doors to the Great Hall. When he was within hearing distance of Ginny he spoke.

"Pansy lets go to my room where we can have a little more fun." He looked toward Ginny seeing the pain in her eyes. He watched Harry pull her towards the Gryffindor Common Room. He wanted to kill potter right then.

When he got to his private rooms he found a school owl on his bed. He pulled the letter from its beak and gave the bird a treat. What could this be?

"Pansy go away, I have things to do." He said coldly.

"But Drakey, What about-" He cut her off.

"Just leave." When she was gone he tore open the letter.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_ I was looking over some legal documents recently and discovered some things about your living arrangements here at school. Please come to my office after dinner to discuss it. The password is "fudge sickle". Thank you._

Professor Dumbledore 

_ Stupid GIT! _Draco got up and walked reluctantly towards the Headmaster's office. _What could be wrong with my living arrangements? Father paid for them and they are perfect._

Then he spotted Ginny walking towards the Headmaster's office. She looked upset and he could see she had been crying.

"What are you in for Gin?" He was really concerned but didn't want her to see it. So he smirked his annoying smirk at her and walked with her.

"You don't know? Great first, I get to be treated like crap by you so I decide to do something for me and then it all gets SCREWED UP AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW?" Ginny was angry he could tell but he really didn't know why.

"Fudge sickle" he said to the statue and led her up the stairs.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley, please come in, sit." Once they were seated he offered his usual lemon drop and they both declined.

"So, as you know Miss Weasley, the legal papers that make your arranged marriage binding say you must share a room for the six months before your marriage. So Mr. Malfoy, we have decided to move Miss Weasley into your room." Draco was in shock. _How can we share a room when she is screwing Potter? _

"Professor, can we set some rules to this sharing a room thing? Such as no one is allowed in there but us?"

"Of course, that can be arranged. Also we need you to abstain from injuring each other." Ginny had broken down crying yet again. (Sorry I'm switching POV again.) _How come when my life is finally going to change for the better Draco has to come back into it and screw it up again? I hate him so much._

"Well that is all for now I will, see you at breakfast in the morning. You are dismissed." With that they got up and walked towards 'their' room. Draco grabbed her hand and was going to talk to her when she pulled away.

"Don't touch me. I have a new boyfriend and you are back to your old slut. I don't want you and I'm being forced to share a room with you so leave me alone." She then bolted towards the Gryffindor tower. _I may have to share a room with him but that doesn't mean I have to spend time with him._

A/N: Thanks guys…sorry it's kind of short but I am tired. Thanks to those who reviewed again. I was soooo excited and they made me want to update. I actually rewrote this chapter because I didn't like the original. Just so you know I won't be writing sex scenes because they bother me…also I suck at writing them. As you know this is a Draco/Ginny story but I'm sorry to say there is a little bit of Harry/Ginny…also I tend to make people hate characters so I'm sorry if I do that here… I will try to make the next chapter longer and I actually have it planned out in my head…I will write it tomorrow…yeah anyways. BYE!

PLEASE REVIEW…it makes me happy and I write faster…


	3. 3 You Can't

A/N: I know I'm the devil…but to make up for it I'm going to write for a while…

Chapter3- You Can't

_Why doesn't she know I love her? I told her I do. I'm freaking marrying her. DAMN! _Draco stalked off to his new room.

"Forever and always." Was the password, Draco had chosen it because it was what he had told Ginny when he was five. She had asked him "Drake, do you love me?"

He got into the room to see two beds in opposite sides of the room. _Now its time for some fun. _ Quickly he pushed the beds together and magically blended tem together. Then he rearranged the room to look like that was how it was meant to be. _Now she has no excuse to ignore me._

He undressed slowly placing everything in its rightful place. He decided to bother Ginny he would go nude tonight, then slowly he climbed into their bed.

……

Ginny had gone to see Harry and his reaction was to pull her into his lap and kiss her. She had tried to pull away but he was really strong. Eventually, he needed to breath and he let go. She was relieved not to have his tongue down her throat anymore. It had felt like a dead fish as opposed to Draco who could always make her knees weak.

For the next few hours they talked about life, school and all of Ginny's issues with Draco.

"Harry, I really don't want to date but I really want to make him mad. So would it be ok to just fake a relationship?" She was nervous and didn't want to hurt him but he was like her brother.

"If that's what you want Gin, I could never pass up a chance to piss off the Ferret." He pulled her into a hug and they cuddled for the next two hours. He thankfully didn't try to kiss her again. Soon after they began to cuddle Harry fell asleep.

At one in the morning she decided to go back to her own room. She slowly pried herself from Harry's arms. As she walked through the halls she prayed that Draco wouldn't be awake, she knew if he was she would get asked too many questions.

She got to the room and realized she didn't have the password; Draco had picked it when she had left to go see Harry. She sat on the cold stone and leaned her back to the wall. She could see the picture of a former headmaster staring at her from across the hall. She angrily hit her head against the wall behind her not realizing the amount of noise she was making. She didn't realize until the portrait hole opened to show a very tired very naked Draco staring at her.

"Love, what are you doing out here? There is a perfectly good bed waiting for you in our room." He had walked over and bent down to be at eye level with her.

"Well someone didn't tell me the password and I'm not your Love, so don't call me that."

She had stood up and pushed him out of the way closing the portrait behind her. She walked into the room to see a red and green table and two doors, one leading to the bathroom another leading to a walk in closet. What she didn't expect to see was the large king-sized bed in the middle of two nightstands. She stood frozen thinking about sleeping with a naked Draco.

Suddenly she felt ands around her stomach and a chin on her shoulder. "You know love you can't lock me out I know the password. Wasn't it nice of you to run off earlier, but don't worry, I love you forever and always. That's the password by the way." With that he walked back to the bed and laid above the covers giving her a perfect view of his entire front. "Like what you see love?" he said cockily.

"No I don't, and again I'm not your love. Can we somehow split the beds? I refuse to sleep with you." She stalked over pushing him onto the floor and pulling out her wand.

"No Gin, there isn't a way to separate it and that hurt thank you very much." He said getting up and taking her wand. "And what do you mean you aren't my Love? You have always been my Love." He sat back on the bed placing her wand on the table beside him.

"Obviously you don't love me Draco, if you did you wouldn't treat me the way you do so stop calling me your Love." With that she walked around the bed reaching for her wand just in time for Draco to grab it and put it out of reach.

"Just how do I treat you then Gin? I write you letters about how much I love you, I send you presents and visit you all summer and you tell me I don't love you? I don't get it, what more do you want?" She reached for the wand again and let out an exasperated breath.

"I don't know Draco, You tell your friends that I'm your 'stalker', you date someone who has made a goal in life to make me miserable and you sleep around on me. Why would I think you don't love me?" With that she jumped onto the bed leaning all her weight on his stomach while reaching for her wand in his opposite hand.

"That's what this is about Love? You think because I have a cold face towards you in public I don't love you? Well you are sadly mistaken my dear." He liked the feel of her warm body against his, the way her arms were reaching across his left arm made him want her all the more.

"You know love you can say 'Draco please give me my wand.' instead of climbing all over me. Not that I'm complaining." She looked at him murderously and got off him. "Draco please can I have my wand?" Draco smirked. Ginny knew that smirk, it was the 'what am I going to get out of it' smirk.'

"Ok love but first you have to promise me you will break it off with pothead and then give me a kiss." _I can't kiss him, if I do that the whole revenge is over, I'll fall for him all over again. _

"I'll break it off with Harry Drake but, I refuse to kiss the same mouth that Pansy did only hours ago." With that she walked to the bathroom to change into her pajamas also to hide the tears in her eyes.

_I don't even like Pansy she is always all over me for no reason. DAMNIT!_

Draco put her wand on her nightstand and rolled onto his stomach pulling the covers over him to cover himself. _Hopefully Ginny can forgive me. _

When Ginny walked back into the bedroom she saw Draco sleeping on his half of the bed while her wand was in her nightstand. It had taken her ten minutes to calm herself down and get dressed in her black and green lacy nightgown Narcissa had bought her for over the summer. She got under the covers relaxing after her long day. She unconsciously curled closer to Draco before she fell asleep.

…..

When Draco woke up he found Ginny in his arms. She was wearing his favorite colors and she looked amazing. She always did when she slept. She was his angel. After watching her sleep for a while he realized he had a problem and slowly pulled away and walked to the bathroom. What he didn't know was Ginny had woken just after him; she had stayed in his arms loving the feel. She couldn't admit it to him because that was weakness. She laughed as she realized why he went to the bathroom.

She got up and dressed thinking about how Draco felt against her and how she missed it. She went to the closet and pulled out a green tank top and a black leather mini skirt and decided part B of her plan would begin today. She then barged into the bathroom to find Draco still busy in the shower. She got her toothbrush and went about her morning routine silently laughing when she realized Draco was watching her.

"Like what you see Drake?" She asked cockily before leaving to go to breakfast but before she reached the door Draco ran in front of her pulling her to him.

"You can't wear that out of here, that is for my eyes only and I forbid you to wear it in public." She knew her plan was working but it was also backfiring, as she loved the feeling of his wet body against her. She pushed him away angrily (though not for the reason he thought).

"Great no I really can't wear it. It's all wet. Thanks Ferret." She stormed past him to change. As she did that Draco was stunned, Ginny hated when people called him Ferret, now here she was doing exactly the same thing. He fallowed her while towel drying his hair, watching as she changed.

"Do you mind? I am trying to change. It's called PRIVACY!" she tried to push him out only to have him say "Gin, We have taken baths together, I've seen you naked since you were three, don't go getting modest now." Then he began to find clothes to wear himself.

Ginny was pissed, she decided to wear his favorite outfit and tell him it was for Harry. So she put on her tightest jeans and a red halter and walked out to go see Harry. She didn't miss him putting on the leather pants she had bought him a year ago along with the silver shirt she bought him on his last birthday. _Damn, he has the same plan._

He fallowed after her to the Great Hall and watched her sit in Harry's lap. All through breakfast he watched as she flirted with any guy possible. He was about to go pull her away from her when the owls came and he got a howler. Now he was in deep trouble.

A/N: tis' my small cliffhanger. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. They make me happy. I tried to make it:

A. More detailed

B. Longer


	4. Jealous

A/N: Hi! You people make me happy…

Chapter 4-

DRACONIS CONNER MALFOY!

WHY IN THE HELL AM I GETTING LETTERS SAYING YOU UPSET GINNY? YOU NEED TO TREAT HER PROPERLY OR YOU WILL NOT LIKE LIVING AT HOME THIS SUMMER. SHE IS TO BE YOUR WIFE AND YOU APEARENTLY HAVE BEEN ABUSIVE. YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE MALFOY NAME. MALFOY'S DON'T CHEAT, MALFOYS DON'T ABUSE AND A MALFOY WOULD NEVER USE THEIR FIANCE'S PAIN TO GAIN PLEASURE. YOU WILL FIND A WAY TO MAKE IT UP TO GINNY OR ELSE!

The red envelope then tore itself apart. Every eye in the hall was turned either to Ginny or Draco. Ginny knew she was in screwed. She got really nervous when Draco stood with a murderous glint in his eye and began trudging towards her. When he reached the Gryffindor table Ron stood immediately, knowing he needed to protect Gin.

"Go away Malfoy you aren't welcome here." He stated very clearly.

"I need to speak with my future wife if you don't mind" He grabbed her by the arm tightly pulling her away from Harry. "Ginevra I think we need to talk." He said as he pulled her towards the exit.

"Ginny, the whole school knows now. We can't hide it no matter what now. Please break it off with Harry. I want to be with you Gin, please forgive me." He was trying to make her love him but he really didn't know how anymore. The only person who had ever shown him real love was the girl that was now walking away, towards his biggest enemy.

(Perspective switch)

"That stupid jerk. First he lies to me again then he goes and breaks my heart and then to top it off he freaking embarrasses me in front of the whole school." Ginny as looking down at the little brown bunny Draco had sent to make her happy. It stared up at her and wrinkled its little pink nose. Giggling she petted it's back.

"That's always been my favorite sound my love. You do know that right? Whenever I have been feeling down I think of your laugh and can't help but smile." Draco said to the pissed off redhead. She rolled her eyes walking to the other side of the room.

"Ginny please just listen to me. I want to take you to Hogsmeade tomorrow. I have something to show you. You need to see it. Please come." He sounded so desperate that yet and it hurt Ginny to her core but she was a stubborn girl.

"Sorry Ferret, I'm going with my boyfriend. I really don't want to see anything you have to show me, unless he can come too." She was being her normal bratty self as always.

"He is welcome to come Ginny. Be at Lame Ninjas Dance Club at noon. Trust me you wouldn't want to miss it."

PS

Draco had never shared any of his poetry with anyone other than Ginny and he had never even told her he had put it to music. When he decided that there was only one way to make this up to her he decided to take it. First he asked the club if he could sing then he began telling the entire school where to be at noon tomorrow. Lastly he invited the guest of honor.

NEXT DAY

"Hi and welcome to Lame Ninjas this fine afternoon. Today we have a special musical number preformed by Mr. Draco Malfoy." Said the hostess at the door when Ginny entered. That was the first thing to weird her out the second was Lucius Malfoy sitting next to the stage.

"Excuse me Harry I'll be right back. I need to go talk to someone." She pulled her arm from Harry's and walked politely over to He future father.

"Hello Daddy" she said knowing she was the only one who could get away with it.

"Ginny my dear, I'm so glad you came. Draco told me you were thinking of ditching his performance. He was very worried. I'm glad you came darling. Sit with me my dear." Once she was sitting she realized there was no room for Harry but to her it didn't really matter because she was content with Lucius' company.

Suddenly everyone was clapping as Draco walked out on stage in a nice button down black shirt with his black slacks. What surprised Ginny was that his hair was down which he hated. She had always told him it was gorgeous when it was down but it always bothered him so he very rarely did it.

"Hi, as most of you know I lost something recently, probably the most important thing in my life. I lost her to my worst enemy. This is how I've been feeling the past few days. First I want to say Ginny I love you, this is yours."

I was dreaming of the past,  
And my heart was beating fast.  
I began to loose control,  
I began to loose control.  
I didn't mean to hurt you,   
I'm sorry that I made you cry. _Ginny thought of the last few days andall the tears she shed for him._  
I didn't want to hurt you,  
I'm just a jealous guy.

I was feeling insecure, _Ginny was amazed that he would admit that in front of not only the whole school but his father as well._  
you might not love me anymore.  
I was shivering inside,  
I was shivering inside.  
I didn't mean to hurt you,  
I'm sorry that I made you cry.  
I didn't want to hurt you,  
no I didn't,  
I'm just a jealous guy. _Once again she was surprised that he had such courage._

I'm jealous,   
Jealous,  
Jealous.  
I'm jealous,  
jealous,  
jealous.   
I'm jealous,  
jealous,  
jealous.  
I'm jealous,  
jealous,   
I'm just a jealous guy

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated life is hectic. I do not own the characters of this story nor do I own the song Jealous Guy By: Gavin DeGraw. This is the song that originally started this story so yeah…we have like 1 or 2 more chapters to go…thanks for the reviews!


End file.
